Tales of Avalar
by DeathSentence95
Summary: 2 years had passed since Spyro defeated Ripto and save Avalar, a lot has change since that, but a new foe has awakened, and Spyro would need the help of everyone even if he doesn't know who they are.
1. Presentation

**Hello guys, im here to wrote a Fanfiction about Spyro, its not going to be a crossover, i decide to make a history, with self-created characters and spyro Characters so i hope you like it.**

**Also this story takes place after the events of the first game**.


	2. Chapter 1: Consequences

"It has been too long, since that purple dragon save Avalar"

And now look at this, we are in the middle of a war.

-Tell me, what does the Sultan of Scorch wants from the Glimmer mine-

-They send us to recover the Talisman from the Gemcutters-

-I don't know Declan, the Sultan has been acting really weird those days-

-Are you, conspiring against your Kingdom, Leaf?-

-Of course not Declan, is just...all of this war... is for nothing-

A soldier suddenly approached the two captains.

-Sir, we are arriving to Glimmer-

-Sure we are, soldier disembark outside of the mine-Leaf ordered.

-Understood-

The Scorch airship descend outside of the mine killing some monsters that were passing through.

Our two captains left the mighty airship searching the sacred talisman.

-Rumors said, that the dragon hero appeared here for the first time-Declan said.

-I don't believe in that kind of shit-Leaf answered.

-Lets just finish this-

Leaf and Declan arrived to the throne room of Glimmer.

-My King, the two Scorch captains are waiting-

-Let them in-

The little mouse open the door leading the two soldiers to his King.

The two soldiers bend the knee showing respect to the King. Declan decided to make the first move.

-Lord Bounsa, our Leader send us to reclaim the Talisman, as you can see the war against the Monsters from Masydia's continent is not doing well-

-And why the Gemcutters should help the Military force, you only want to take full control of Avalar-Bounsa said.

-Cause if you don't help us, you and your people will suffer the same fate as the other Kimgdoms-Declan said unsheathing his Dagger.

The King was thinking, what to do, seeing not other option, he tried arguing with the two soldiers.

-Please, if we give you the talisman, our Kingdom will lost the magic protection against the monsters-

-And if you don't give us the talisman, there's not going to be a Kingdom to protect-Declan said.

Leaf decide making a question to the King about the Dragon who was here 2 years ago.

-If you don't want to give us the talisman, why did you gave it to the Dragon hero-

-Because he emitted a powerful magic in form of orbs, and for some reason, they had the same effect as the talisman-

Leaf remained quit, but that information was enough to make him doubt.

If that orbs had the same effect as the talismans, why don't find the way to produce them instead of stealing the mystical relics from the Kingdom.

Declan and Leaf returned to the airship setting coordinates to Scorch.

The trip was very awkward, Leaf didn't want to talk about the mission in Glimmer, so after a couple of hours of flight, the two soldiers returned home victorious.

-My lord, we have completed the mission-Leaf said.

-Very good, you can rest for now, captains-the Sultan ordered.

Declan went upstairs to his room, but Leaf wanted to have a talk with the Scorch leader.

-Excuse me Sir, I been thinking about our methods of collecting the Talismans of Avalar-Leaf said.

-And what question can I answer about these methods?-

-Well, stories said that the dragon hero borrowed the 14 Talismans to defeat the evil Sorcerer Ripto, and he use some kind of orbs to protect the Kingdoms-Leaf asked.

-Oh, no no no, you don't understand, that dragon of the stories, was just as evil as the Sorcerer, he just use the talismans to gain power, waking up the monsters of Mysidia-

-But...why, answer me please-Leaf said.

-You are making so much questions, kid I'm starting to think that you are conspiring against us-

-No sir, I would never do that-

-If you want to regain the trust of the people and the title of captain of the airforce, here grab this medallion, tomorrow in the morning use it to travel to the Fawn Forest, and don't question about it-The Sultan said.

-Sir yes Sir-

Leaf went upstairs going to his room he took off his armor, and lay down on his bed.

-Everything about this war has been pretty weird, I have so much questions, but looks like the Sultan lost his trust on me...I should rest for now-

-But who was that Dragon...-

**The next morning.**

Leaf was ready to leave to Fawn Forest the mission that the Sultan ordered was to use the medallion when he arrived.

Leaf used the medallion to teleport himself to the main objective.

-So technically this is the Fawn Forest, The Sultan told me to use the medallion here-he thought.

Leaf (once again) use the medallion but instead of teleporting him to another location. From the inside of the medallion a giant Earthshaper appeared destroying the Forest.

-Oh no, what I've done!!!-

Leaf suddenly teleported himself back to Scorch.

-This is bad, all of this, it doesn't have sense-

Leaf rushed to the throne room.

-What was that for...-Leaf said.

-Well the fauns have always been our main problem of this war, so I assigned you the task to eliminate them, right off the table-The Sultan.

-But, that's insane, they were children's-

-Are you questioning my wife authority Leaf?-The Sultan asked.

-Yes you are mad as fuck, what is wrong with you-Leaf said.

-Nothing, Leaf, I never expect treason from you...

-DECLAN!-

The "friend" of Leaf arrive to the scene.

-Yes, my lord?-

-Make sure that Leaf never fail the Kingdom again, drop him, at the farlands.-

-Sir, yes, Sir-

Leaf never imagined that his best friend just betrayed him in front of his eyes.

The soldiers grabbed Leaf, moving him to the airship.

-Declan...Why...?-

That were the last thing Leaf said before the soldiers knocked him out.

**A couple of hours later.**

-Ugh where am I?-Leaf asked to himself trying to stay focused on the situation.

-So this are the farlands?-he thought.

Luckily Leaf still had is Pilot Armor, alongside with his Wind Blade.

He started thinking what to do, even if he cant do anything, at least he could stay calm trying to think something useful.

Suddenly a weird noise came from the rocks behind the mountain.

-Who's there-Leaf said preparing his Wind blade.

-Wait, Wait-the mystery figure revealed herself.

-You aren't a chilli fella are you?-

-Whats your name?-the Figure said.

-If you took off your mask maybe a I could tell you-Leaf said.

The Figure proceed to take off the mask, revealing a Female fawn with red hair and light brown fur.

-A Faun?-Leaf said.

-What?, haven't you see one before, Dork?-

-Yes, but what is your business here in the farlands-Leaf asked.

-I tell you if you introduce yourself-

-Ghh, I'm Leaf, an Ex-soldier, and you are...-

-Elora, nice to meet you-

-All right Elora, answer me-

-Well In case you don't know, the airforces of Scorch destroy my home, and the only portal to the Dragon continent-Elora said.

-Dragon continent?-Leaf asked

-Yes I was planning to ask help to my...friend-Elora answered nervously

-You have a Dragon friend?-Leaf asked.

-Yeah, he is the one who saved Avalar from Ripto, I was hoping he could help us again with the war but...those damn Airforces-Elora told.

-And I have to go to Winter Tundra, and hope that the Portal to Dragon Shores, is still open-Elora said.

Leaf draw his sword and decide to make an offer to Elora.

-All right, let's make a deal.-

-I'll take you to Winter Tundra so we can talk with your Dragon friend, once that is over I'm returning to Scorch, I have things to settle there-Leaf said.

-Sounds fair-Elora answered shaking hands with Leaf.

-Allright time to move on-

-But wait, what of we encounter some monsters from Mysidia?-Elora asked.

-Do you have a Weapon or something?-

-No but, I know some Forest Magic-Elora said

-Hmm, that should help enough, just stay behind me-Leaf said.

-allright-Elora answered.

-Promise me-Leaf said

-You don't have to tell me twice, Dork-Elora said.

-Fine, just keep your distance ok?-

The two comrades began they biggest adventure to find the legendary Dragon and get revenge against the Military army, would they find the Hero who save Avalar 2 years ago, or will they fail in the attempt.


End file.
